Cooking Lesson
by TheYaoiMuffin
Summary: When Luffy demands some cooking lessons from Sanji, the cook is forced to comply, and as expected only chaos ensues from this decision. But as they spend more time together, Luffy learns much more than just cooking. SanjixLuffy. Fluffy Yaoi. Very tasty.


**A/N**: so I decided to repost this again. Why? Because I'm no longer interested in continuing the One Piece-Pieces of Love one-shots. I'm sorry, but I'd rather spend my time on something else. So…enjoy! Reviews are still appreciated of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A certain straw hat wearing teenager re-entered the galley with a loud BANG, as he sent the wooden door crashing to the wall with such force, that it rebounded back onto his determined looking face and sent him flying onto the ground.

Sanji lazily glanced towards the door as he heard the sudden commotion. As always he had a cigarette in mouth, with a thin strip of smoke emerging from it, filling the air encircling his pale face. He paused the drying of a plate and placed it on the nearby table as he moved away from the sink and towards the door. It was open, but nobody stood in the entrance. He inched closer and found his captain sprawled on the floor with a dazed expression on his visage. He looked unconscious so Sanji experimentally poked him on the cheek with his foot to see if he would respond.

Just as he did so, the boy suddenly grabbed his ankle and as the cook tried to remove it from his grasp, Luffy jumped up from the ground and started laughing idiotically as if someone had just told him an exceptionally funny joke which he didn't understand but decided to laugh at it anyway.

Sanji just rolled his eyes at him and went back to drying the plates. He expected Luffy to just raid the fridge of its few contents and be off, but instead he lounged around the room, whistling We Are! happily.

The cook grew strangely embarrassed at his captain's prolonged stay in the galley. Maybe it was because Luffy never really hanged out with him much. He was nearly always in the company of either Usopp or Chopper, or both actually. The captain only seeked Sanji's presence when it came to fill his stomach which was pretty much from morning till nightfall, but apart from that they never really spent much time together. It didn't mean they weren't great friends, just….different. VERY different; like sugar and salt perhaps.

Anyway, Sanji quickly shook himself out of his reverie and unfortunately noticed that Luffy was still there. He was sure now that the boy was up to something and whatever that something was, he knew it wouldn't be good news for him.

He let a few minutes pass without acknowledging his captain's presence as he continued drying the plates. He wanted to see if Luffy would say something himself or if he at least intended to explain what the hell did he find so interesting in his backside because he had indeed been staring at the cook's behind since he had sat down on one of the stools at the table. Luffy's unblinkable stare made him more uneasy than ever.

But the most interesting thing that happened during those minutes was Luffy casually picking his nose with a finger and wiping the contents on the brand new, white tablecloth (A/N: Ok…ewww) if he didn't count his continuous burping and the squashing of a fly on the same tablecloth. Did he have something against the tablecloth perhaps?

Luffy was about to clean his finger on the poor tablecloth again, when Sanji finally threw the drying cloth on the floor in protest at Luffy's disgusting behaviour and span around angrily at the straw hat boy.

"STOP CLEANING YOUR FREAKIN' NOSE ON THE TABLECLOTH LUFFY!" he roared. "THAT'S JUST REPUGNANT, REALLY!"

He was going to yell some more at him, but he stopped that thought when he saw that Luffy hadn't reacted to his shouting in the slightest. Indeed his little finger was stuck in his nose, ready to pull the yucky contents from inside there any minute. And he was staring at him in that creepy way again as if the blonde had just kissed Zoro or something.

"Luffy?" he said in a meeker tone.

"Teach me how to cook!"

"…Wha?!"

"I want to cook Sanji, so tell me how to do it!" was Luffy's only reply.

It took a while for that phrase to sink into the cook's brain. Luffy…cooking? That was the most ridiculous thing ever! Luffy did not cook. He _ate_. He ate more than a whole army of Marines. He couldn't be serious about this could he? No…no of course not! Otherwise he could say goodbye to his beloved kitchen for good since probably Luffy would completely ruin (make it blow up) it if he indeed started cooking here.

"Y…you're joking right?"

"Nah I really wanna learn!" replied the raven head happily. "So are you gonna teach me or what?"

His eyes started twinkling. At that moment Sanji knew that this was a lost cause. Luffy was always serious when his eyes were twinkling and anyway, it was a captain's order after all…sort of, but he still wanted to try and save his kitchen from sure destruction.

"No Luffy. Cooking just isn't your thing and you know it. Go away now."

The cook turned his back on him and after picking up the drying cloth from the ground, he returned to drying plates. But apparently his answer didn't get through the boy's thick head.

"Come on Sanji!" he whined, and he suddenly squeezed the cook tightly from behind. "Please please please please please?" He hugged him even tighter, nearly choking him.

"GET OFF YOU JERK!" yelled a very red faced Sanji as he threw Luffy's arms off of him. Thankfully the boy would think that his face was so red because of the choking thing, but Sanji knew that was not it. He was blushing. And that was due to Luffy's strong arms holding him tightly…too tightly in fact, but he had enjoyed it immensely and now he was embarrassed about it. Sanji was confused. Did he like Luffy…in _that_ way?

_He started to picture himself kissing Luffy right there where they now stood. And Luffy was reciprocating the act much to the blonde's joy. He watched his hand out of the corner of his eye, as it unbuttoned the boy's vest and slowly slipped down to his chest, stroking softly a pert nipple, after which it continued its journey south, towards Luffy's pants where this naughty hand would surely find something to make it happy…_

Sanji noticed just in time that he was about to drool…and heavily. He quickly gulped down his spit and as soon as he had recomposed himself from his fantasizing, he turned around to glare once again at his captain, but it was a wrong move. Luffy was pouting. And he was unfortunately amazingly cute when he did so. Sanji felt his cheeks burn at the sight but he tried to hold his blush back. Why was he blushing anyway? Luffy had never caused his face to go red hot like this until now. But they had never shared such a romantic-like moment after all. Was he…

"So?" broke Luffy's shrill voice through the tense moment. "Can I?"

Sanji wondered for a second what the boy was talking about, until he remembered about the request for cooking lessons. He was about to answer him with a big loud NO but just as he was about to do so he glanced again at Luffy's face, and saw that he was pouting more cutely then ever before. The cook sighed. That pout was just too irresistible.

"Yes, ok" he answered with a small smile. "But there rules!"

"Oh damn it!"

Sanji nodded and lighted another cigarette, which went straight into his mouth after the other was disposed of.

"Rule number 1: No destroying of kitchen utensils, which includes your apron too."

"What apron?" asked Luffy. Instead of an answer from the cook, he got a nice, frilly white apron in the face.

"Rule number 2: You will obey every single instruction I give you. No messing around on your own."

Luffy nodded his head.

"Rule number 3, and this is the one you should probably remember most: DO NOT EAT WHATEVER YOU HAVE JUST FINISHED COOKING!"

He nodded again. "Can I at least eat the ingredients?"

"…NO!"

xxxxx

There is this saying, that rules are meant to be broken. Most people do not take it seriously. Apparently Luffy did.

They were making chocolate brownies. Sanji thought it was better to start off with something easy so there would be less of a mess once they would be finished. Things didn't go as he had planned. They were barely halfway through the making of these brownies, and Luffy had already broken all 3 of the rules Sanji had given him!

He had eaten all the eggs they had needed for the recipe…whole. And while the blonde had gone to the fridge to get new ones, Luffy had downed the cocoa powder. The teen had then foolishly gone to the stove and tried to lighten it with a couple of matches when he had never even used matches before! He ended up with a couple of burned fingers, and he only stopped sniffling and pouting when Sanji came over and sucked on the fingers tenderly. Then to the cook's horror, he broke the lid of his double boiler cleanly in half. Only God knew how he managed to do that. Luffy had at least apologised profusely, but with a very unconvincing grin on his face. Sanji thought he wasn't sorry at all. More like laughing his ass off inwardly. Only a few minutes after that incident the raven haired boy had bent about six spoons, two knives and three forks. All were immediately thrown away since they were now beyond repair. He also crushed one of his sifters. When Sanji asked him why he had done that, the boy said that he had thought it was a tin can.

Last, but not least, the bowl in which Luffy was currently mixing the flour, cocoa powder, salt and baking powder with the hand mixer at a very high speed, accidentally flew out of his arms, unexplainably soured through the air, and landed on Sanji's blonde head, who at that moment had been kneeling down to pick up a fallen drying cloth.

In less than a second, his hair was covered in a messy, sticky substance and it was now no longer blonde, but a pale, creamy brown colour. Sanji could feel a vein in his temple throbbing violently in suppressed anger. He should have known that something like this would have happened sooner or later! What less should he have expected from the Grand Line's biggest trouble maker?

He pulled the bowl off of him, and as he spun around to glare at Luffy, he heard him really laughing his ass off at him now. He strode towards him, and before the boy had even noticed the blonde had tackled him to the ground and was now starting to strangle him.

Gasping for breath, Luffy miraculously managed to roll him over, and now it was him that was straddling the blonde. Sanji's hands let go free of Luffy's throat as they stared at each other. Both were blushing furiously. No wonder why, they _were_ in a very awkward and embarrassing position.

Just then, Sanji noticed that there was something on the boy's nose above him. He looked closer, and saw that it was some cream from the mixture. The same that was in his poor hair. Before he managed to stop himself, the cook had grasped Luffy's head in his hands and just as it was within reach of his tongue, he licked the boy's nose clean.

Sanji blushed more than ever after he realised what he had done. He pushed off his captain from on top of him and started to pick himself off of the ground, but before he was able to do this, he felt Luffy's hand slip into his own as he pulled him back onto the floor.

Before he could say anything, he felt a pair of warm, wet lips on top of his own. His eyes widened as he looked at his kisser's face. Luffy had his own eyes closed, probably from embarrassment at what he was doing, and his face was even redder than his! He then suddenly felt a tongue definitely not his poking his lips. Luffy opened his dark, brown eyes and stared into Sanji's visible blue one as he asked him wordlessly for entrance. Sanji accepted his offer, and in no time at all their tongues where battling for dominion over Sanji's mouth.

Luffy's arms went around the blonde's neck, as the other snaked his own arms around the boy's waist. Then Sanji untied his apron, and then Luffy's and just in his fantasy only a short while before, he started unbuttoning the teen's vest. Said teen didn't just sit there doing nothing. He also grabbed the blonde's blue shirt and unbuttoned it quickly.

Their lips met once more, before Luffy brought his lips lower towards Sanji's neck, and then down towards his chest where cute, pink nipples were just waiting for the raven head's tongue to play with them. Luffy eagerly did so, and soon Sanji started moaning loudly for more. Luffy complied, but just as he was about to unbuckle Sanji's pants, there came a soft knock on the door and the voice of Nami made its way through it.

"Sanji-kun may I come in?"

Both quickly stood up and re-buttoned their shirts as Nami was turning the door knob round.

"Just a moment Nami-san!" called the blonde nervously. He picked up their aprons and threw one at Luffy. Then he stepped about ten feet away from him and grabbed a random bowl off the table.

"Ok Nami-san you can get in now!"

"Sanji-kun can I please borrow…hey what's going on here?" she demanded as she stared from Sanji to Luffy suspiciously. Luffy was back to picking his nose. "Are you hiding some money from me?"

"No Nami-san never!" cried the blonde horror struck with the very thought. "I am just giving Luffy some cooking lessons."

"Ok, just wondering. And why is your hair covered in that sticky goo anyway?" she said pointing at his head.

"Long story" he replied glancing at Luffy, who had just taken something very nasty out of his nose. "What is it you came to ask me for Nami-san?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just forget it" she answered cheerily and the next second she was out of the door.

Once they were alone, Sanji quickly rushed towards the door and locked it. Luffy was done picking his nose, and had already taken off his vest. Sanji did the same with his shirt, and in no time at all they were back on the floor finishing off what they had started.

Meanwhile, Nami was listening intently through the galley door. She had noticed that Luffy had been wearing Sanji's apron, the pink one which said Deskoi Panda and also, that he had quite a noticeable bulge in his pants.

She smiled. Maybe they weren't that different as she had thought after all. Sometimes sugar and salt can indeed go together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer **: nearly forgot this; I don't own One Piece, it belongs Eiichiro Oda.

…

/has nothing else to add/


End file.
